All Dogs Go to Heaven 4
by zajo-85
Summary: New Adventure of All Dogs go To heaven please R@R this is my first fanfiction.
1. Default Chapter

All Dogs Go To heaven 4 Disclaimer: All Characters are copyrighted by MGM  
  
Charlie has just entered the Flea Bite and Annabelle, Greta, Flo, and Sasha are waiting for him. Annabelle said" well Charles I've got a new mission for you? Charlie said, "Really what is it?" Annabelle said" take a look at the orb." She points at the orb; gestures Charlie too take a closer look. Charlie looks at the orbs reveling a bank robbery, with a man carrying Mp5K rifle. Sasha said" A bank Robbery again? Annabelle said" yea but be careful Charles. Charlie said," alright Annabelle I'm off." He leaves from the Flea Bite and heads to the bank to stop the arm robbery. Annabelle smiles and disappears in a ball of light. Sasha mutters. Flo said" she's always doing that isn't she? Sasha said" yea it's weird I've think she has something planned but what? Flo said" don't ask me? Mean while, Charlie is wrestling with the man that has mp5K rifle after the man run. He gets the man pinned down and says "don't you know it's against the law to steal?" The man thinks to himself "I've must be going crazy thought I've heard a dog talk?" The Cop arrives at the scene and says" good job dog." Charlie just nods. Cop arrest the man after the dog gets off him. Charlie takes off back to the café.  
  
That's all for now 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 All Dogs go to heaven 4 Disclaimer: I don't own the characters they all copyrighted by MGM.  
  
After stopping the bank robbery, Charlie heads back to the café. When he walks right through the door entrance, He sees Annabelle still talking with Sasha. Annabelle looks at the door entrance and says "hello Charles nice job at keeping the bank robber away." Charlie said," thanks it's my duty after all." Then there is a big blast of flames and it's no other then Annabelle's evil Cousin Belladonna showing up. Belladonna said" well, well, isn't this fun, it's just Sasha, Charlie, and of course my loop-head cousin. Sasha said" Belladonna get out of here!" Belladonna said," Oh like I'm so scared I'm shaking anyways I got something that would break this team up mwhaha!" Annabelle said" Viper get out of here before you make me mad!" Belladonna disappears in a blast of flames. Sasha said," What did she mean?" Charlie said" don't know but we might have to search around. Annabelle said "lets' just hope it isn't has bad as she says."  
  
(Stay tune for the next chapter and Belladonna plan will be revealed) 


	3. Chapter 3 Belladonna's Plan

(Sorry for the two short chapters. Well we continue the story now.)  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer all characters are copyrighted by MGM  
  
While Charlie and Sasha are thinking about Belladonna's threat. Annabelle disappears in a puff of light. Charlie said," guess she checking on heaven, oh well, she be back with information about something dangerous." Sasha said" most likely well, I'm going to head down to the library." Charlie said" all right but let's be ready for anything?" Sasha nods and she leaves for the library. Charlie leaves and heads to the Haunted Castle (there been some rumors by other angel that there is a ghost in there.)  
  
Mean while, Sasha just arrived at the Library. She opens the door and goes inside. She sees all the books, but way in the back is a profile book. Sasha thought to herself "a profile book, what is it doing in here?" She goes over and checks at the book. The book is golden in color, with a heart pendent symbol on it. She laughs and knows the book is belongs to heaven. She hides in the book in a hidden self. Then Belladonna appears in a burst of flames but after Sasha hides the book. Belladonna said," So we meet again." Sasha said" figures.. You don't care what happens to your wings." Belladonna grins and utters some unknown words. Sasha vanished into a different realm.  
  
Mean while, Charlie is in the Haunted Castle, looting all the weapons he can find. Charlie looks around and sees a coffin that has been open, quite a few skeletons of humans who have been killed in this castle. Then Annabelle appears in an out of a ball of light. She said" Charles, Sasha has been sent into a different realm by Viper, I send you there but be careful?" Charlie nods and she uses her angel powers to send Charlie into the realm where Sasha was transported too.  
  
Mean while, Sasha looks around and sees a lot of buildings and quite a few dogs but no sign of Charlie anywhere. Sasha thought to herself "where am I, oh now I remember Belladonna did this, so this must be a different realm." Belladonna appears out of the shadows. Belladonna said," your right, this realm is parallel to the world you live in with Charlie." Sasha looks startled. Belladonna smiles (everything is according to her plan.) Belladonna said," let's go." Sasha said," where are you taking me?" Belladonna smiles and said" don't worry, I won't hurt you but you won't get out of this realm so easy, you can stay here or go with me, either way it's not going to be easy." She laughs evilly. Belladonna leaves and Sasha decides to follow. (Will Charlie rescue Sasha or fail has her protector stay tune for the next chapter.)  
  
Belladonna: aah shut up! Zajo-85: make me. Annabelle: Viper knocked off *whacks Belladonna with her tail*. Zajo-85: umm that was a little uncalled for (Guess those two are cousin, even though they don't get along well.) 


	4. Chapter 4 Charlie Daring Rescue part 1

All Dogs go to Heaven 4  
  
Disclaimer: all characters are copyrighted by MGM  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Charlie appears in the realm where Sasha was sent. He looks around and sees a few building, few dogs also; he sees a slip of paper in one the cracks on inside the brick that looks lose. Charlie said" hmm I worry about that later." He sniffs around and picks up Sasha scent and of course Belladonna scent also. "Darn that demon dog, she always going after Sasha! " he said. One of the dogs ears perk up and said" did you say Sasha?" Charlie said," Yea, I did, what's going on in this place?" The dog said" I fully don't understand, who are you anyways?" Charlie said" my name is Charlie Barkin, did you see a purple whippet with a spike collar on?" dog said" oh her, she went towards the Castle, why?" Charlie said" umm, it's a little hard to explain but just plainly she's a demon.   
  
Belladonna flies and lands on the ground. Charlie said" where is Sasha?"  
  
"Like I will ever tell you., " she said sarcastically   
  
"I mean it Belladonna tell me where she is at," he said with a hint of a growl.  
  
"So that's the way you want it!" she snapped. She tosses a fireball at Charlie. Charlie puts his paw on his emblem and angel wings grow out from his back, he repels the fireball. She snarls " your angel wings help you a lot but they won't protected you forever." She disappears in a blast of flames. The dog said" wow, wasn't excepting that." Charlie said" sorry about that, she hates me more then anyone." The dog nods and Charlie walks down the trail towards the castle in the distance.  
  
Mean while, in the castle. Sasha looks around and sees a Chair, a book, a door that is sealed by magic and stairs going up to the unknown while Belladonna went somewhere. She said" I know Charlie will come, he always does to help me." She searches around and finds a dagger hidden in the shadows. "what is this, I'm just glad I'm kept the weapon book Charlie gave me." She pulls the book from her fur and reads it. She smiles and decides to act like she's sleeping. She lies down. She did just in a nick of time a few moments later there is a blast of flames and Belladonna appears. "good she's a sleep." She said. Belladonna grins evilly and pours herself some blood red punch. "Annabelle's relying on Chucky to rescue Sasha, I'm not done with him yet." She said evilly. She smiles and said" I just got an idea how to make this more difficult for him." She pads up the stairs. Sasha seems worried about her plan. "this isn't right, I got to do something but what?" she said.  
  
Mean while, Annabelle appears in the realm where she sent Charlie to. The dog seems started to see a pink whippet identical to the one that attack Charlie but the smile seems friendly. The dog ask" hello, you looking for someone?" Annabelle said" yea, I'm looking for a dog name Charlie, you seen him?" the dogs nods and points towards the castle. Annabelle said" thanks Tireg, I'm remember the help you gave me." She spreads her angel wings and flies towards the castle. The dog said" another angel, something serious is going on. He walks towards the library.   
  
Mean while, Belladonna is on the roof sending her demons do hold of Charlie. She watches the demons fly towards the forest is where Charlie is going to have to go through. She grins said" it might be fun to watch Chucky to fight the demons." She spreads her demon wings and flies towards the forest.  
  
(Will Charlie hold off the demon attack, stay tune for the next chapter.) 


	5. chapter 5

centerbChapter 5/center/b

p 

As Charlie continues his journey to the castle. He enters a lush green forest, He sees tall oak trees, pine trees are tall and beatiful. he pads on his way. His sixth sense picks up some demons heading this way. he said" I'm not really mood to fight, better find a spot to hide."

He looks around and fines a tree stump with a hole in it. He jumps in the stump and hides. 

p

As Charlie hides the demon come by with the demon dog Belladonna right behind them. "find that mutt!" she snarls. The demons nod and spread out searching for Charlie in the forest. "he's not going to get away this time." she snarls. While Charlie is hidding in the tree stump he can hear Belladonna talking.

p

Mean while, Sasha the irish Settler is looking for away to escape from Belladonna's castle in this realm. While she is looking. The door that was shielded by magic got blasted off by the hinges crashes into the wall, right in the doorway is Annabelle. Annabelle said " you ok?" br

"I'm fine, you just almost made me jump."br

"good to hear, lets get out of hear before the guard demon shows up."

p the Guard demon snarls" what was that noise." Annabelle's fur bristles. "guess I spoke to soon?" said Annabelle. Sasha hears the demon guard coming this way.

p 

As guard demon has it's spear drawned as it keeps coming towards Annabelle and Sasha. As the guard demon enters the room, it gets struck by a lightning bolt and it falls down dead. Annabelle had her paw out and it was sparking after that. Annabelle and Sasha leave from the castle.  


End file.
